


To Celebrate a New Beginning

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Blindfolds, F/F, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small way the ladies treat their new Senator after the election.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Celebrate a New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twird96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twird96/gifts).



> Padme and her handmaidens "Teasing".

It was meant to be a short holiday before they all took up their new duties. It was also to celebrate the election, a reward for their beloved lady reaching the Senate. While all of the faithful handmaidens had come for the initial party, many of them had families to go see, or plans to finalize for where they would be working after this.

Sabé, Cordé, and Dormé however, had chosen to spend the entire time with Padmé on holiday at a rented lakeside retreat. Once the party ended and the others left, they whispered among themselves a moment and then surrounded Padmé.

Said target smiled warily, before Sabé pulled a scarf into view and reached to tie it around Padmé's eyes.

"Oh no," Padmé said, half-laughing. "I'm not—"

"You are, milady," Sabé insisted. "I am not going with you this trip, and I want to make certain you are not too wound up when I give your care fully to Cordé and Dormé."

Those two giggled, producing their own scarves. "Bed, milady… and then we will be in charge of your night," Cordé said, smiling as she did.

"Don't make us chase you," Dormé added, seeing their former queen, their beloved friend, eye the options. "One more night, with our sister Sabé."

"Do I ever win against the three of you?" Padmé protested, meekly consenting to be blindfolded and led to the largest of the bedrooms.

+++

Blindfolded, with wrists and ankles bound in soft cloth to the bed, Padmé could only shiver as the full impact of the night spiraled into every sense. That was certainly Cordé nipping along her left breast, and Dormé teasing kisses along the ribs on her right side.

She knew as certainly as she knew her own name that it was Sabé between her legs, making exquisite pleasure build but never quite toppling her over. The caress of teeth and tongue along her folds, over her clit, all had her writhing and moaning. Demands for more had been met with a promise that another scarf was available for a gag, so Padmé kept to nonverbal urgings.

She found herself getting lost in every touch, every kiss, every caress as her ladies did their best to bring her as close to breaking as they could but not let her have her release. 

"Sister, I think she's near to exploding," Cordé breathed, confirming which side she was on.

"A little more, sister, and then let her," Dormé told Sabé, before both she and Cordé focused fully on her breasts. Padmé arched at the assault, then gasped as she felt Sabé's talented fingers add their own magic in playing her body to release…

…and then she could no longer breathe, as every nerve lit with the blissful explosion of sensation.

+++

Untied, able to see again, Padmé barely had the energy to move as she came down from the high of her body. Her lovers were all touching her, keeping her cocooned in their embraces, and she just let her eyes close. A little nap… and then she would see about rewarding them for their devotion, most intimately.


End file.
